Excalibur
|released = 13.0.0 |lethality = |attribute = |rateoffire = 99 |capacity = 70 |mobility = 80 (Mobility) |cost = 10 |Level required = 6|image = Excalibur.png|Appearance Excalibur icon.png|Kill icon |reskinof = No weapon}} The Excalibur is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. Appearance It appears to be a triple-barreled minigun that has a silver body with royal blue and gold (with few red) details. The barrels are mostly silver with a large golden ring and is blue at the end with smaller golden rings. The drum magazine is golden and silver with some red details. It also appears to be somewhat based off the Automatic Peacemaker, but not exactly. Strategy This weapon has good damage and fire rate, a high capacity and an average mobility. Tips *Use this weapon as a both as an offense and as a defense weapon due to its high efficiency per second and an armor bonus. *This weapon is ideal for non-accurate players because it is a spray-and-pray behavior with its fire rate and capacity. You can afford to miss shots with this weapon. **On the flip side, this burn its ammunition within 9 seconds if all shots did not hit an opponent. The weapon has a tight spread, so assuming you have at very least a decent accuracy, you will hit shots. *This weapon can be used to counter some other primaries from its efficiency. *Do not reload this weapon unless you are absolutely safe as this weapon has a moderately-slow reload. **In contrast, pairing it with Cowboy Hat and Storm Trooper Cape shortens the work. *Use this at medium-to-close range due to it's lack of scope. **In contrast, it is useful against Jetpack users due to its tight spread. *You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. *This is the one of the few weapons that are extremely worth your buck,(even though it's free) as it dominates other primaries with ease. *This weapon is very general-purposed, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire and high magazine capacity. *The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate dogfights with not much of efforts. You can shred multiple penis at once or lay down supportive fire for teammates. *This weapon suffers a lot of accuracy loss at a range. Close the gap before enemy snipers can pin you down and kill you with relative ease. *However, its accuracy is quite moderate on long range, possibly can be used for long range if he/she is skilled at managing it. *This weapon will quickly lay down unarmored opponents in direct combat. *If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents *When escaping with this weapon, take into account its average mobility. **However its spray and pray behavior is capable of killing any heavily injured opponents. *This gun is excellent at pinning players down in Team Battle due to the sheer size of its magazine. *Covering flaggers in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon *When cornered, this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself *This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and its high efficiency per second to create combo kill shot. *Use this in all ranges. For example: Pool Party, Heaven Garden, and Nuclear City are great maps for the Excalibur to shine, even if they are all in different ranges. *This is a good weapon for modes such as Co-op Survival and Arena. In these modes, aim at the body of enemies and fire away. Because each hit gives 5 points, you will rapidly gain tons of points from enemies like Double Headed Zombie because of their high HP *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. *Aim for the head for maximum DPS and to conserve ammo. *Since this comes with armor bonus, use this to gain free armor. *Use this to finish off/weaken opponents. *Pair this with complete Storm Trooper Set to benefit the Excalibur the most. *Be cautious to not get ambushed or caught off guard as Excalibur‘s spin up makes you vulnerable to a high DPS ambush **If you think you’re about to get into a fight, keep the barrel spinning so you can begin the fight with out the spin up delay Counters *Use a wall break weapon while hiding behind or staying close a wall/ indestructible window *Stay out of close range as this weapon can take you down in matter of seconds! *Its accuracy performs poorly at long range. You should use scoped weapons against Excalibur users from long range. *A slowdown weapon to counter this weapon easily as its mobility is slow, render them sitting duck. *If in a close range fight, use area damage weapons to throw off his/her up user's aim. You can also use high-hit-box weapons to counter. *If all else fails, use this weapon yourself to counter the Excalibur. *Take note that if the opponent has great accuracy, strafing will not matter as much. You will have to hit your own shots. *Ambush them from behind to eliminate them with less chance of them noticing, use a high damage weapon to take care of them quickly. This works as Excalibur is a minigun there requires time to spin up then fire. *Hit and run tactics with a high damage single shot weapon is effective as you don’t give enough time for the Excalibur user to spin their barrel up. Theme Futuristic/Clan themed Supported Maps *Parkour City 3018 *Fort Siege Weapon Setups *Have a sniper rifle for long range and a melee with high mobility for traveling around the map. Trivia *This is the first primary weapon to have the energy shield effect, and the second weapon overall, after the Barrier Rifle. *Excalibur is also the name of a magical sword. *Its fire rate has changed slightly since its release: **When it first came out, it had a fire rate of 96. ***In contrast it fires at the rate of 300 rpm (5 shots per seconds). **In the 13.1.0 update, its fire rate became 99. **In the 15.1.0 update, it says it has a 98 fire rate. However, it is actually 99. *When it was released, it was around 5-6 headshots kill with a solid firerate of 97. Its efficiency remained identical when the Combat Level Update introduced but doubled its firerate. In addition of having capacity of 70. **After 15.1.0, it was nerfed to 11 headshots kill, its firerate reduced to pre-rebalance status after a short period of time and its capacity was reversed to 90. ***Shortly it was around 20 headshots kill with its 99 firerate returned. ****It got buffed to 14 on the same version. **In the 15.2.0, a bug occurred that render it to 6 headshots kill while retaining its 600 rpm firerate and high reload speed. It was fixed a day later. *In the 15.9.0 update, it was given the minigun attribute, making it have to take a short period of time to spin up in order for it to fire. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Energy Shield Category:Armor Bonus Category:Clan Weapons Category:Themed Category:Minigun